fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mobian Girls' Plan
"But King Edward, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Cosmo watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Edward and Giselle. She knew that Sailor Galaxia wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his adoptive daughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Cosmo, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Cream and Rouge. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were animals, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Cream, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Sailor Galaxia." said Rouge. "Of course not. But what will?" said Cosmo, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Cream. "Reason?" said Cosmo, feeling somewhat startled. "With Sailor Galaxia?" said Rouge, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Cream. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Cosmo. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Rouge, feeling frustrated about Sailor Galaxia. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thig to say." Cream scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Cosmo, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Cream. "Well, that would make me happy." said Rouge between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Cosmo when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Rouge. "What is it, Cosmo?" asked Cream. "I'm going to ..." said Cosmo, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Cosmo. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Cream and Rouge followed Cosmo into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Cosmo. "Sailor Galaxia?" asked Rouge. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Cosmo said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Cream. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Cosmo. "It hasn't any!" said Rouge, smiling. "That's right." said Cream. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Cosmo. Then Rouge's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Sailor Galaxia sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Cosmo. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Rouge said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Cosmo sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Cream. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Cosmo. "Ohhh! Well what won't ''she expect? She ''knows ''everything." said Rouge. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Sailor Galaxia doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Cream. Then an idea popped in Cosmo's mind when she got a splendid idea listening to Cream's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Cosmo, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way..." said Cosmo to herself. "Explain what?" asked Rouge. Cosmo turned to Cream and Rouge and said, "About the beautiful Seedrian, the beautiful girl rabbit, and the beautiful girl bat raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Cream. "Who are they?" asked Rouge. "Turn around!" said Cosmo. While Rouge and Cream turned around to face a mirror, Cosmo changed them into normal Mobian girls, including herself. Cream and Rouge were very surprised when they only see themselves in run-of-the-mill forms. Cosmo was now wearing a green dress with a white petal like skirt with green tips at the ends, white tights, and green ballet shoes. Cream was now wearing white gloves with golden buckles, a sleeveless orange dress with a white collar and an aqua dual-flap tie, white socks, and yellow and orange shoes. Rouge was now wearing a skintight blue tube-style bodysuit with a large fuschia heart-shaped breast plate, long white gloves, and white thigh-high boots with metal heels and soles and pink hearts on the toes. "Why, it's...us!" said Cream, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Cosmo. "You mean, ''we, us?" asked Rouge. "Uh-huh." Cosmo repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Cream, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Cosmo. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Cream. Rouge noticed that bodysuit was blue and changed it to black. After all, her favorite color is black, and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Rouge. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Cream. "You really think we can?" asked Rouge. "If normal Mobians can do it, so can we." said Cosmo. "And we have our magic to help us." Rouge said. "That's right." smiled Cream. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Cosmo, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Cream's wand, but Rouge was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Cream's wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal Mobians? For twelve years?" asked Rouge, as she proceeded to fly away from Cosmo. "Uh-huh." said Cosmo. She zapped away Rouge's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Rouge, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Sailor Galaxia will never suspect!" said Cosmo. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Rouge. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Cosmo. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Cream. "Let me have it, dear." said Cosmo, reaching for Rouge's wand. At last, Rouge got rid of Cosmo's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Rouge. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Cosmo. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Cream and Rouge still inside the closet. "Cosmo!" called Cream. "Cosmo!" called Rouge. Cosmo forgot about her friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Edward and Queen Giselle then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night." When the Mobian girls reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Cosmo motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs